


feel the heat

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold Showers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Shower Sex, Timeline What Timeline, heat wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It’s super hot outside and the A/C is broken. What’s a girl to do?Darcy’s super hunky boyfriend has a couple of ideas. ;)





	feel the heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts), [Cat_astrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_astrophe/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Cat_astrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_astrophe/pseuds/Cat_astrophe) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> _A/n: I had two people ask for this pairing/prompt, so I figured I’d combine them. I hope y’all like it! It's kind of just a fluffy/kind of smutty little one shot of no real substance, but who cares, right?_
> 
> **GlynnisIsta8 Prompt:**
> 
> OTP Valentine story, please.
> 
>   **Cat_astrophe Prompt:**
> 
> Thank you!  
> Also, if it was post endgame or non canon after Civil War, that would be great. No super depressing death or purple space grapes, cause appearances by Bucky and Sam are always appreciated!
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

The sweat was wet and clingy on the insides of Darcy’s thighs, and the more she thought about it, the worse it got. She reached up and fanned her hand over her face, hoping to force some cool air out of nothing to chill her poor, overheated body.

Well, she supposed a broken air conditioner didn’t automatically mean  _ overheating body _ . But it meant a cranky one. And an uncomfortable one.

She reached down for her tank top, waving it over her chest to try and encourage something to happen. To maybe cheat herself into thinking she was cooling down.

The front door opened and closed in the other room, and she heard Steve’s low whistle as he likely adjusted to the much warmer temperature. “You wanna turn on that window box, Darce?” he called.

Rolling her eyes, she slung both legs over onto the floor to pad out to where he was likely standing. Her clammy feet made suction-y sounds on the sticky hardwood as she made her way out to the front room, where it was even hotter thanks to the sun streaming in through the window.

“Right, because I didn’t notice it was hot as hell in here.”

Steve stood there in the same jeans and t-shirt he’d left in a few days before, but Darcy knew better than to think he’d been wearing them on his mission.

“Oh, is it broken again?”

“Yeah…” she said with a huff. “I took it up to the repair guy, but we’re like seventh on the list, so it won’t be ready till Monday at the soonest. For now, we’re stuck here, sweltering.”

Steve hiked his duffel bag up on his shoulder. “Listen, I’m gonna run this up to the bedroom, and then maybe you and me can try to find a way to beat the heat?”

“You got a kiddie pool in that bag? Because that’s the only way I’m seeing that happening.”

He shot her a look and shook his head. “Lemme brainstorm for a second and if you don’t like my idea, I’ll run up to the Lowes myself to get you a kiddie pool.  I’ll even serve you frozen drinks with little umbrellas.”

She nodded and started making her way back to the darkened den to crash on the sofa in the meantime. Since he was home now and could reasonably answer the door if someone rang, she also pulled off her top for good measure.

It didn’t feel much better heat-wise, but at least there wasn’t a swath of sweaty fabric clinging to her chest.

“Hey, Darce!” Steve called from upstairs. “I have an idea, but you have to meet me in the bathroom.”

“I ain’t watching you pee, Rogers,” she called back, standing and slowly making her way upstairs to the master bath. It was hotter than Satan’s asscrack up here. Even with the windows open to encourage air flow. 

“Ha ha ha,” he deadpanned as she joined him in the bathroom. He cut on the shower, using minimal hot water and mostly cold to get a cool stream going.

“Ahhh,” she said, suddenly realizing what angle he was going for. “That’s smart.”

He waggled his eyebrows and reached for the waistband of his boxers to push them down over his hips. 

Darcy followed suit, sliding out of her sports bra and bike shorts with only minimal sweat-sticking problems. Her panties fell as well, and soon, she was stepping into the cool shower with her equally naked super hunk of a boyfriend.

Unfortunately, in order to cool down, she couldn’t cozy up to him like she normally did.

Instead, she could just step back in the water and gasp as the cool water trickled over her face and down between her breasts.

She stood there for a long moment, allowing the coolness to wash over her, expecting Steve to tap her out after a few moments. Except he didn’t.

She opened her eyes, squinting to see Steve leaning back against the cool tiles, blue eyes drinking her in from top to bottom.

A smile tugged at her mouth. “You like what you see?”

“Always,” Steve answered, smiling wryly as his right hand began to travel down over his hip, headed for a goal that was decidedly  _ not _ going to help her cool down. “I always like what I see when it comes to you…”

Of course, there was nothing wrong with helping him along a little.

She brought both hands up and over her torso and her belly to cup her breasts from underneath.  The cool water beaded and dripped down her skin, but heat began to rise nonetheless.

A heat that was stoked by the throaty sound coming from Steve, whose hand had definitely reached its goal and wasn’t playing around. Or  _ was _ , depending on one’s views on such things.

She watched his hand, curled into a fist around his flesh, he squeezed and released, effectively teasing himself while he watched her.

She brought both hands up and over her face to push her hair back, sighing openly as the water dripped over her forehead. “You’re supposed to be helping me cool down, not making me melt, Steve.”

“Sorry,” he murmured. “But not really.”

Darcy stepped forward then, allowing the water to sluice down her back as she ran her hand up his bare chest. The warmth from his body made her shiver in the cool water. Shiver as she leaned up on tiptoes to kiss him.  Shiver more as she kissed her way down his body, wriggling her tongue in his belly button before she settled on her knees in front of him.

“I thought I was the one making  _ you _ melt, Darce…” he rasped, his hand stilling when hers covered it.

“Sorry,” she said with a smirk. “But not really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar!


End file.
